What a Wonderful World
by The Prussian Queen of Awesome
Summary: Join us as five young trainers go on a journey with their special pokedexs and see who they encounter, what they do, and their romances *iggy eyebrow wiggle*


It was a normal day in Pallet town for a 17 and 18 year old girl. Mya Ketchem, Ash"s twin and Red's younger sister, and Siren Oak, green and Gary's younger sister, were helping Professor Oak with the pokemon his grandson and ash were sending him. But that was about to change.

" Siren, Mya please follow me." Prof. Oak said, Siren and Mya shared a confused look before following the professor.

"Did you need something Grandpa?" Siren asked.

"I have a favor to ask you two, I know you two are good friends and both of your brothers are doing an excellent job of collecting data on every pokemon, but now I want to know breeding aspects of the pokemon and their power, I would like the two of you to go on a journey and collect this data," Prof. Oak said standing in front of two poke balls.

"Are you serious?!" Mya asked wide eyed. "Do I really get my own pokemon?!"

"I'm very serious, I have very special pokedex's for you two, and two very special pokemons, all you have to do is record what works best and send me the data. So will you go on this journey?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I'd love to go on a journey! But who would help you around here?" Siren asked concerned.

"I want to but who would take care of mom?" Mya asked equally as concerned.

"I've hired an intern named Stacy to help me, and we can check up on your mom for you so you don't have to be worried." Prof. Oak

"Okay but if you need anything I'm coming right back here" Siren said.

"Okay but if my mom needs anything you'd better give it to her" Mya said.

"Good, now I went on a trip last month and got you these little guys to take with you on your journey." Prof Oak said handing both of the girls a pokeball.

"C'mon out!"

"Here we go!" They both yelled at the same time. The pokeballs flew open and out popped two very unique pokemon. Siren squealed and ran up to her new pokemon

"Grandpa you got me an eevee! Thank you thank you thank you!" Siren exclaimed petting the little eevee.

"This... Is... AMAZING!" Mya exclaimed.

"Ive always wanted a Riolu!" She said. Prof Oak cleared his throat.

-"Girls I need to show you an important feature on your guys's pokedex." He said holding out two pokedexs one dark blue the other dark purple both with a gold stamp on them. Siren grabbed the purple one and Mya grabbed the blue one.

"The gold stamp signifies that you are apart of the breeder pokedex club and there is only four or five of you in the world who are in that club, and you are now in the pokedex holders club, your older brothers are in that as well. I suggest you guys go to the gym in veridian city, Siren I think you and the gym leader will get along quite nicely." Prof Oak said.

"Okay lets head there first" Mya said smiling.

"Not so fast, go pack and start your adventure in the morning. I have somebody who asked to come with you, and he should be here by tomorrow." the Professor said as we turned to go.

"will do! I have to say goodbye to my mom first!" Mya exclaimed as she picked up her Riolu.

-time skip to the next day-

" ...bag, pokeballs, potions, brush, clothes, sleeping bag, yep I have everything c'mon eevee lets go to the lab and say bye to Grandpa." Siren said as she left the house. She turned around and stretched then picked up her eevee and walked to the lab. As she got closer she saw Mya and a few people she hasn't met before standing Infront of the lab. Then she saw a familiar green haired man standing there.

"N? N!" Siren exclaimed running up to N.

"Hello siren it's been a while hasn't it?" He said.

"It has! Last time I saw you we were toddlers" siren said laughing.

"Ah I see you two have reunited! Very good. Siren, Mya, these are Kristiana Carter, and Star Smith. Both of them are breeder dex holders as well and I would like for you all to travel together"Prof Oak said.

"Yes grandpa!" Siren said excitedly.

""Wait a second…" Mya started, "your name is N? Nothing else?"

"Umm… I prefer N but my name is Natural."

"Really! That's a one-of-a-kind name! I like it, but if you prefer N, that is what I will call you!" Mya explained with amazement.

" So Star, Kristiana where are you guys from and who's your partner?" Siren asked.

"Im from the Kalos region, and My partner pokemon just so happens to be an eevee too! I am going to be the best trainer/breeder ever!" Star said grinning widely.

"I-I'm from Kalos a-as well, m-my partner pokemon I-is a Fennekin, oh a-and please call me Kristi" Kristi said nervously.

"You all know my name, I'm from the Univa region, my partner pokemon is a Zoroua." N said calmly.

" looks like I have some rivals now!" Siren said smiling.

"Alright everyone lets go catch some pokemon!" Mya exclaimed running up the road. Everyone hurried to catch up to her. Just before they entered the forest on the edge of town Siren turned around

"BYE GRANDPA!" She yelled waving. Prof oak waved back and smiled.

"Come on Siren lets go you slowpoke!" Star called. Siren have pallet town one last look before turning and catching up with her new and old friends.

"What was taking you so long Si?" Mya asked.

"Nothing really I was just waving bye to grandpa" siren said.

"I can't wait to see all the different kinds of pokemon!" Star said excitedly. "I h-hope we make lots of new friends" Kristi said.

"i just hope we dont run into trouble" N said.

"Knowing me we'll find trouble and maybe need a hospital" siren said. everyone laughed at her. Siren smiled widely. This was the start of a whole new adventure...

** I do not own any pokemon characters I only own Siren, Star, Mya, and Kristi!**


End file.
